


The Three Who He Loved

by Dragon_Writes



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/M, I mean this could be musical or historical, M/M, My name is Dragon, Ok no I'll stop, This is pretty angsty, i am a poet, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 20:32:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17474501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: Loved by many, hated by more, there were three whom he loved, more than any before...





	The Three Who He Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look something that's not about cats. Really though I wrote this a couple months ago and uhh I hope you somewhat enjoy this misery mess I concocted when I was having Hamilton feels (I adore this musical). Anyway, on with the poem!

Loved by many,  
Hated by more,  
There were three whom he loved,  
More than any before,

The obvious, his wife,  
Whom he held very dear,  
The best of wives and women,  
And he made this clear,

Another was an in-law,  
The sister of his wife,  
As they exchanged letters,  
He gave meaning to her life,

The first, though, was a man,  
As passionate as himself,  
With views like his own,  
Despite his family’s wealth,

But alas,   
All good things must come to an end,  
As he says his goodbyes,  
With a final letter to end,

The first was the man,  
Who was shot in the side,  
He was so broken-hearted,  
They say a part of him died,

The next with the in-law,  
As he made a grave mistake,  
She never fully forgave him,  
For her sister’s heartbreak,

And the last was his wife,  
Who had stayed through it all,  
Despite his affair,  
And their son’s dying call,

So now he lays,  
On the bed of his death,  
His wife and her sister cry,  
As he joins the first in his last breath.


End file.
